If animated or still images are input to a liquid crystal display panel, the voltages of data signals of the input images are fed to respective sub-pixels in each frame so that the images are displayed. Since the respective sub-pixels are fed with data signals in each frame, power consumption of the source driver circuit and the gate driver circuit can't be lowered below certain level.
To lower the power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel, the memory in pixel (MIP) technique is proposed, in which each sub-pixel is provided with a circuit including a memory cell, and when a still image is input, data signal is refreshed with the data signal voltage stored in the memory cell, meanwhile the source driver circuit is disabled, leading to a lower power consumption of the source driver circuit.
However, in order to implement MIP, the display panel is restricted to display only two gray-scales. With mainstream display panels are evolving to have better image quality, the display panels and electronic apparatuses capable of displaying merely two gray-scales can no longer satisfy the current demand for better image quality.